Opposites
by BeastieMaker
Summary: Mois has always been there, staring and for some reason Kururu could never stand her gaze, the truth is revealed to him only as he spirals into insanity and plots to kill her. But will he be able to kill such an innocent creature? MoisxKuru Oneshot


It all started with those eyes.

Those pure, innocent eyes; so unlike any he had ever seen.

Those eyes that did not blink or waver, that did not boggle or scorn.

Those damn eyes, so unlike his own; so unlike any he had ever seen.

He remembered how the other Keron used to look at him, at first so full of hope for this brilliant little boy; then filled with fear at the monster he had become. The other children, how they used to scoff, jealous at his talent; hateful at the attention he received. How they used to torment him, with rhyme and song, with stick and stone. How he wanted them to feel his pain, to suffer as he had. So he did what he did best. He created, he made; and with only the skill born to the prodigious he was able to invent such a machine.

A machine so unlike any other he had built. He made a killing machine with only one directive; to destroy the hated children that had driven him from happiness. And so it did, the streets ran with blood and the laughter of children was no more. And as the machine shut down, it's directive complete, its creator fell to the floor, overcome with grief. His rage and separation had blinded him, blending revenge and sorrow into a bloody blur, misleading him and eventually bringing him to murder.

He remembered how they whispered, fear in their hearts, of the yellow demon as he was taken away. He remembered how he had feared the men in military uniforms that dragged him away. He remembered how they offered him a new life, a new hope.

And through it all he remembered their sharp manipulative eyes, the ones that saw him as a tool, an implement. He remembered hating their honeyed words and calm voices. He remembered their eyes filled with contempt as they tried to entangle him in politics and use him like an oblivious puppet.

Compared to that the Keroro Platoon had seemed like sweet release. And it was, for a time anyway; he had wonderful fun causing pain and making trouble. But then she came.

At first her presence was ignored, just another distraction from work, a silent annoyance lurking in the shadows. Every day she came, silent and observant, never once asking questions or bothering him. Yet he felt her eyes, eternally curious, burning into the back of his skull, and disrupting his thoughts. He wished he knew back then, he wished he had shooed her away, or scared her off in some manner. He wished he knew that the alien fear in his heart was really unseen love.

And then it started, the favors, the little things that only made the problem worse. Every night he slept alone, collapsed wherever he was in his lab. Never did he sleep in the bed that was lost in his depths of his lab, but on the floor amid scraps of metal and half-completed projects. And then one day, he woke to find a blanket draped lovingly over his waking body.

Such a simple gesture, yet so filled with love. Scared and frightened by this strange object, he reviewed his security cameras to find the perpetrator; and was shocked with what he found. The girl, pure eyes filled with compassion had crept in and spread the unwanted blanket over his sleeping form. He remembered his rage as he saw her creep back out, this girl that had breeched his security and fouled his sanctuary. Casting away the small symbol of love, he marched off to update his security, determined never to be caught unaware again.

Yet his efforts were futile, no matter how he tried, no matter what he invented, that stupid foolish girl always found a way in. And though he burned with the need to ask her how she did it, he never did for fear of seeming ignorant.

So every day she came, a silent mockery to everything he stood for; a testament to his failure as an inventor. And every morning he woke to find a blanket that he knew was placed by that godforsaken girl. Soon he found that he could not work with her present, her boring eyes burning his thoughts away like wilting plants under the sun. And yet he could not face her, could not confront her, tell her to leave.

He began to lose sleep, for in his fear he knew that the others were mocking him, laughing at his weakness. So every night he lay awake, in front of his monitors, watching everyone to make sure they would not take advantage of his weakness; and yet his eyes somehow always strayed to that damn girl.

Curry turned to ash in his mouth and he found even the torment of others brought no joy. He felt as though all color had drained from his life and knew that something had to be done.

So he built a death machine, once again. A simpler one, but just as effective. He already knew how to disappear, how to fade back into the shadows of society, that would be the easy part. He was ready to give his life up to get rid of this one disrupting force.

He put his eye to the scope of the machine he had build and trained it on the door he knew that she would enter by. His new killing machine was deceptively simple, an advanced model of the Pekopan gun, something he could run and hide with when he made his escape.

And then she came. Through the scope he saw her eyes widen as she took in the killing machine. He felt his heart clench as he felt himself drawn into those pure eyes. Beads of sweat covered his face and his arms shook. His finger twitched on the trigger as he willed it to close, to end this horrible agony, this wretched thing called "love."

The machine fell from his trembling fingers as he dropped to his knees. He felt his eyes widen as Mois ran up, those damn eyes filled with concern. He closed his eyes and cupped his head in one hand, using the other in a feeble attempt to keep her away.

"What…" He muttered, pain and fear causing his voice to break, "Did you do to me? How did you manage to change me so without so much as a word?"

He felt the tears stream from his eyes, hot and wet as Mois embraced him. He felt all of his fear and pain burn away as she held him tight and he knew that this was what he had wanted and feared all along.

Silently they lay entwined, the killing machine laying forgotten on the ground. After a long time Kururu let go and stared at Mois long and hard before asking what he had wanted to know for so long. "Mois…what is on your mind?"

Those deep purple eyes filled with joy as she answered "I was thinking about how different we are. Opposites attract, you could say."


End file.
